The Son of Sesshomaru
by Deadman19
Summary: The prequel to my first story: A Demon and A Half Demon. Sesshomaru finally meets a wife and has kids. Naruto will be in later chapters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go. I'm writing a spinoff of my original story The Demon and the Half Demon which was a crossover between Inuyasha/Teen Titans. This story follows my made up character Rhuka from his birth. I hope you guys enjoy my second ever fanfic but I'm not afraid of criticism, in fact I welcome it so bring it on. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I'll enjoy writing it. I do plan on introducing a Naruto storyline into it but that won't be until a little later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**The Son of Sesshomaru**

**Chapter 1: The Party/The Courting**

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, you NEVER come to any of my parties!" Inukimi wailed at her son as she tried yet again, to convince her son Sesshomaru to come to one of her monthly parties. But again, like always, he refused. "You always stay holed up in your fortress and you never visit me, you never socialize with any of the other dog demon clans, and you never have any fun!" Sesshomaru just looked at his mother with disdain. "I have no reason to socialize with those worthless airheads and the only fun that is worth having is the bloodshed of my enemies." Sesshomaru had calmed down considerably since killing Naraku but that didn't mean he was above using it as an excuse to get out of going to his mother's dreaded party. But she would not be thwarted this time. "Ha! You can't fool me Sesshomaru. When was the last time you actually traveled anywhere? Oh that's right, not since you went after Naraku! He's dead and it's been rather peaceful so you don't go anywhere anymore. I know you have to be getting restless after the last several years of nothing." "I've been to visit Rin several times." Sesshomaru visited Rin at least once a month since he left her in Kaede's care four years ago. "And besides mother, what reason do I have to go? There's no one in any of the other clans that interest me. All the females are ditsy airheads too consumed by their own beauty to have any brains." Inukimi scoffed at her son's negativity. "You never know Sesshomaru. You just haven't spoken to the right one yet." Sesshomaru was growing tired of the conversation. He sighed. "Very well mother if it will get you to shut up about it I'll go to the damned party." Inukimi scowled but her eyes shone with satisfaction. "Very well then Sesshomaru I'll see you tomorrow night. Perhaps you could bring Rin." Sesshomaru scoffed at the idea. It wasn't the idea of bringing Rin, it was what would happen if he did. He would be asked if he planned on taking Rin as his mate. He would strongly refuse and it would result with every male in the room trying to court Rin. Being that she was only 12 years old, this angered Sesshomaru and the last time this happened, he had ripped apart a male that had put his hand on her private area. Rin, having been told by Kagome and Kaede what this meant, screamed for Lord Sesshomaru. The ensuing violence ended with the now deceased male's father and wife being escorted out of the party. The party ended abruptly afterward but Inukimi never gave him any grief over the incident. "I was only joking Sesshomaru." Inukimi knew how sensitive the subject was but couldn't help annoying her son about it every now and then. Sesshomaru's scowl deepened. "I know mother but I wasn't." Inukimi chuckled as she flew off to her fortress in the sky.

Sesshomaru groaned to himself as he contemplated the decision he just made to actually attend her foolish party. _Will she ever leave me be? _He already knew the answer to that question, not until he had a mate had given her grandchildren. The great demon inwardly groaned again at the thought. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru groaned for the third time in less than five minutes as Jaken came running towards him. "What is it Jaken?" "Did I hear that we are going to Lady Mother's party tomorrow night?" "Not 'we', I'm going to the party. You are staying here." Jaken's face did a complete 180 at the thought at being left at the castle. "B-but my Lord, as your vassal am I not required to go with you?" Jaken said this with a glimmer of hope. "No Jaken. This is not a formal event therefore you don't have to be there nor will you be there. Understood?" "Yes my Lord." "Good. Now leave me be so that I can begin preparations for the meeting later on today." Jaken nodded as he walked out of Sesshomaru's room, leaving the demon alone. _At last, peace. _Sesshomaru sat down and reviewed the information that had been given to him before his mother interrupted.

The other Lords were coming tonight to compare the happenings of their lands. The Lords of the North, East, and South were all coming to meet about money, demon attacks, the number of humans, and a number of other useless things that were used as a distraction so that the other Lords could spy on him. These demons were older than he was but were weaker so naturally, this made him a target. They always insisted on meeting in his lands so that they could see if they could find any weakness. Every year it was the same thing. It was the same topics, the same tactics, the same backstabbing that Sesshomaru despised. _No wonder father always dreaded these meetings._ He scanned the information once and had it memorized, just as one of his servants knocked on the door to tell him that the other Lords were all present and waiting. Sesshomaru descended the steps down to the dining hall where the meeting always took place every year. They were presented with delicacies from their native lands. Sesshomaru, as always, declined to eat anything. He always ate beforehand so that they wouldn't try to slip anything in the food. This had happened one year and it wouldn't have been caught had not a servant tasted the dish before it was served and fell down before he could serve Sesshomaru. The servant died and had to be revived by the Tensiaga. The food had been tested and indeed had been poisoned. The other Lords denied any involvement but Sesshomaru could smell a rat, three rats to be exact.

He suspected them because of the poison. He knew he was immune to it but he neglected to tell the other Lords because he didn't want them to know everything about him. Them not knowing proved to be an advantage. He had always suspected that the previous southern Lord had simply died from a mental illness. He suspected that it was in fact, the son that had killed his father through poisoning. Sesshomaru remembered the day he had heard the news that the southern Lord had died. His servant had said that the Lord had simply gone senile. "Daiyokia don't simply go senile." Sesshomaru had stated, already knowing who the culprit was. He always knew that Tusciuga was an ambitious demon. Sesshomaru suspected that he had been poisoning his father slowly, so that no one could suspect him. But Sesshomaru was no fool. The old Lord had always been a friend to Sesshomaru and his father and Tusciuga had always been jealous of Sesshomaru. While Sesshomaru had been out on his travels searching for Naraku, Tusciuga had tried numerous times to secretly take over the western lands, but Inukimi had always been one step ahead of the ambitious Lord.

"So, are we ready to begin?" The question was asked by the northern lord. The lands were divided by direction. Sesshomaru ruled the western lands which included Japan and most of Asia. Tusciuga ruled the lands of the south which included Australia and Antartica. The Lord of the north, Rasega, ruled the Russia and Siberia. The Lord of the east, Graeda, ruled Europe and the Middle East. The North American Continent and Africa were part of the night's discussion. Sesshomaru suspected he would get the North American Continent, leaving Tusciuga Africa. He was mildly surprised that the eastern lord was not making a bid but North America was considered a western continent.

All four Lords nodded in agreement that they were ready to begin. "So, I assume you all know the main reason why we are here?" It was fairly obvious that the biggest piece of business was to be Africa and North America. Again, they all nodded in agreement. "Very well then, I think we are all in agreement who should get North America and who should get Africa. I think America should go to Sesshomaru considering it's a western continent." They all nodded. Even Tusciuga agreed. Graeda then spoke up. "I believe that I should get Africa." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "That is not an eastern continent. It is more to the south, which is Tusciuga's territory." "I know this Sesshomaru, but I believe that I should make a fair grab for it." Sesshomaru was slightly annoyed at the delay this would cause. _I still have that damn party to prepare for._ Rasega and Tusciuga also seemed annoyed at this. "Why should you be allowed to have Africa?" Rasega wanted to know why his old friend would make a play for Africa. "Because, old friend, Africa is closer to my territory, the Middle East." Sesshomaru had to acknowledge this fact but he still believed it was too far south to be considered an eastern territory. "Graeda, that continent is rightfully mine because it is still in my territory." "I don't care if it is Tusciuga. Is it so wrong that I want to make a play for it?" Sesshomaru sighed; he was ready for this meeting to be over. "It's not that it's wrong, it just makes no sense. Africa doesn't have much in the way of resources that have not already been taken by the humans. What is in it for you?" Graeda chuckled. "Nothing is in it for me; I just like to shake things up _youngling_." The air froze as the other two Lords stared at the confrontation in front of them. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at a smirking Graeda. When Sesshomaru first became Lord of the west, it was common for the older demons to call him youngling. It was known to infuriate him and after a while, they learned to stop calling him that. Sesshomaru was no fool; he knew Graeda was trying to get a rise out of him. _It won't work this time. I'm not falling for it Graeda._

"I say the continent of Africa goes to Tusciuga. What say the rest of you?" An audible sigh of relief sounded as both Rasega and Tusciuga glared at Graeda. "I second the motion." "As do I." Sesshomaru knew Tusciuga would accept the addition to his territory. Everyone looked at Graeda with withheld breath. The old demon sighed. "Very well then, I agree." Tusciuga smiled. "Now then, I have a question for Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the southern Lord. "When are you going to start courting a mate?" Sesshomaru felt a tick form in his head but he didn't let it show. "I will court a make, when I meet a woman worth courting." The Lord nodded but frowned. "Very well then Lord Sesshomaru." The rest of the meeting consisted of a little small talk and then the other Lords left soon after.

"I can't believe that old coot had the nerve to disrespect you my Lord!" It didn't surprise Sesshomaru that Jaken had been listening in on the meeting; he usually did every year. "What are you going to do my Lord?" "Nothing, I have a party to prepare for." Jaken was surprised but kept his mouth shut.

Sesshomaru chose one of his strongest generals to take a group of the strongest under his command, and take them to North America to get the local demon society under control. He then focused on his preparation for the party that would undoubtedly test his nerves. He made sure his kimono was clean and ready. He then lay down and tried to get some sleep to prepare himself for the hell that would be his mother's party.

_The next day…_

Sesshomaru rose early, putting on his kimono and preparing himself for the dreaded party. The day continued without anything off happening. As he prepared to leave, he saw Jaken standing there. He knew what the imp was going to ask so he merely sighed. "No Jaken, you cannot go to the party with me. You will wait here for me to return." Jaken's head dropped. "Yes milord." He sulked off down the hall. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head as he went to collect the Tensaiga and the Bakusaiga and then go to the party.

When Sesshomaru landed on Inukimi's sky fortress, he groaned inwardly. He walked up the steps as a few of the attendants turned their heads, surprised to see him. "Hey Sesshomaru! Where's that cute little girl that you brought the last time you came?" Sesshomaru shot the male a death glare that made the demon shrink back into whatever hole he had crawled out of. "Ah Sesshomaru you did make it after all." He made his way up to his waiting mother. "If I see that piece of filth again I'm going to eviscerate him." Inukimi chuckled. "I can make it to where he doesn't make it out of here if you like." Sesshomaru nodded. The night progressed uneventful. Sesshomaru by then had spoken to almost everyone there, or had been forced into conversation with them. Just as Sesshomaru was about to give up on having an intelligent conversation, he saw her. She was standing on a balcony staring out into the stars, not even paying attention to the male that was trying to court her. Sesshomaru found himself walking towards her, gliding past anyone that happened to be in front of him, until he found himself standing beside her. He looked over at the demon and realized it was a mutt, a half demon. _This is why demons think so little of half demons. Inuyasha has more honor than this twit._ The demoness looked over at him, a smile on her face. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshomaru." "The pleasure is all mine miss…." "Kilana." Sesshomaru turned the name over in his mind. "Kilana." He liked the name. "A beautiful name." Kilana chuckled. "You're the first to say that sincerely." Sesshomaru snorted. "If one cannot be truthful while courting then they should _leave_ area." Sesshomaru shot a glare at the insistent male who shot one back. Sesshomaru recognized the half demon. He was the son of a weaker clan leader. _And they look down on my father for what he did?_ Sesshomaru was preparing to lash out at the half demon but Kilana did it for him. "Leave me be boy and allow a real man to take over. I'm not interested." The half demon was shocked as he slowly sulked away.

"Now, where were we my Lord?" For the first time in his long life, Lord Sesshomaru was taken by a woman. "I was in the middle of being made speechless by a woman for the first time in my life." Kilana grinned. "Well that's a first. Normally, they can't stop talking about themselves while throwing in how beautiful I am every now and then." Sesshomaru shook his head. "I allow my actions to speak for me." The two demons had a long conversation about any and everything. He told her about his travels and she listened as if she was hanging on his every word and when she spoke, the effect was the same. She was the daughter of a higher up clan leader. He was protective of her but allowed her to choose her own mate when she was ready. "I never thought I'd ever find someone I was interested in. I certainly didn't think I'd catch the interest of the Lord of the western lands." Sesshomaru chuckled. "You know what they say, never say never." Kilana smiled. "I'm glad I did or fate would not have maneuvered us together." Sesshomaru nodded as his and found hers. The rest of the night went smoothly with Kilana promising to come to the castle the next day. "I will warn you, my vassal Jaken can be highly irritating." "Oh I don't mind as you long as you don't mind if I put a lump or two on his head." "Not at all." Sesshomaru stayed long enough to see all of the guests leave. Kilana was the last to leave as she came up and planted a kiss on his cheek. He caught her hand and kissed it. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kilana smiled. "Yes you will my Lord." Kilana left and Sesshomaru turned to see his mother staring at him with wide eyes. "Are my eyes deceiving me or is my son courting someone?" Sesshomaru groaned. _I should have known mother would be like this._ "Your eyes deceive you not mother. This Sesshomaru is courting a woman." Inukimi was shocked but then it dawned on her. "HA! I told you that you'd meet someone at my party! I'm always right Sesshomaru, when will you learn to listen to me?" Sesshomaru ignored his mother as he thought of the meeting he had with Kilana the next night. "Mother, I'll be going now, I'm meeting Kilana at my castle tomorrow." Sesshomaru turned to leave. As he flew off Inukimi just sighed in satisfaction. "I knew he would one day."

_The next day…._

"Jaken!" Jaken scrambled to his Lord. "Yes my Lord?" "Prepare the other servants a guest is coming over today." He had received word that Kilana was coming a bit early. The note had said that she couldn't wait for the night and was ready to come right away. It was fine with Sesshomaru, he was ready to see her again and besides, he wanted her to meet Rin. Two hours later, he saw her coming to the gates. The guards let her by per his orders. She inside where Sesshomaru met her at the door. "It is a pleasure to have you in my home Kilana." "The pleasure is all mine my Lord." "Please just call me Sesshomaru." "Of course Sesshomaru. I hope you don't mind me coming early I just simply could not wait until the night to see you again." "It is nothing at all Kilana I am glad you came. I wanted to take you to meet someone." Kilana smiled. "Who is it that I'm going to meet?" "I'm going to take you to meet Rin." Kilana's eyes brightened. "Ooh I've always wanted to meet Rin!" This pleased Sesshomaru. "Very well then, we will leave immediately. Jaken, prepare Ah Un." "Yes milord." Minutes later, they were off to the village where Rin lived with his brother and family. On the journey the talked about any and everything from the party, to how much they had in common. Both hated Inukimi's parties because of the annoying guests that always showed up. They both preferred to be alone rather than spend time with some of the morons she hung around with. "My father once tried to make me marry his friend's son. I refused of course and his friend's son didn't like that, so one night he snuck over to try and 'talk some sense into me'. He ended up as a red stain on my wall. My father of course understood but his friend was frantic over it. They haven't spoken to each other in a long time." "My mother once tried to talk me into marrying one of her friend's daughters. I met the girl and she was one of the most air-headed creatures I've ever met. My brother has more brains than her."

While the two talked, Jaken sulked. _My lord is so busy talking to that woman that he has forgotten about me, his most loyal servant. Of course he doesn't usually ever think about me. _This continued until they heard a voice coming towards them. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru turned to see Rin running towards them. She stopped a few feet away and bowed. Sesshomaru raised his brow. "Rin you know you don't have to bow to me." Rin shook her head. "Lady Kaede said it was lady like to do so." Sesshomaru grunted. "Well you don't have to do it for me Rin. Now, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Lady Kilana." Rin looked at her and bowed. "Pleased to meet you Lady Kilana, my name is Rin." Kilana nodded her head and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Rin." Rin's smile grew bigger as she turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you courting Lady Kilana?" Sesshomaru nodded. "I am." Rin squealed with joy and she clapped her hands together. "Come Rin, let's go to the village." Rin nodded. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." The group finished the walk to the village where Kagome stood waiting. "Hello Sesshomaru. Who is this?" Rin interjected. "This is Lady Kilana, Lord Sesshomaru is courting her." Kagome looked shocked. "Lord Sesshomaru, courting someone?" She looked to the sky. "Lady Kagome what are you doing?" Asked a curious Rin. "I'm making sure that the sky isn't falling." Sesshomaru grunted as Kilana chuckled. "Where is Inuyasha?" "Over hear ya bastard!" Sesshomaru inwardly groaned as he turned towards his little brother. This was the part he dreaded most. "I was beginning to wonder if you liked guys!" Inuyasha enjoyed teasing his older brother. "Only if they're dead little brother." Sesshomaru coolly eyed Inuyasha. Inuyasha grinned. "So your into necro-, necro-, Kagome what's that word?" "Necrophilia?" "Yea that's the one!" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Do I need to buy you a dictionary Inuyasha?" "What's a dictionary?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "So lady, why are you interested in the statue I call big brother?" Kilana smiled. "I like cold things." Inuyasha laughed. "I like her Sesshomaru, she's a keeper!" Sesshomaru inwardly agreed. The rest of the visit went smoothly. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo were all shocked that Sesshomaru was courting but they enjoyed meeting Kilana. Kilana talked to all of them at one point or another. She even had a conversation with Inuyasha. But Rin was the one she interacted with most. This pleased Sesshomaru to see the two of them interact this way.

As night began to fall, Sesshomaru, Kilana, Jaken, and Ah Un all said their goodbyes as they headed back towards the castle. "That went rather well Lord Sesshomaru. You have an interesting extended family." Sesshomaru nodded. As they approached the castle Sesshomaru stopped. "Jaken, take Ah Un to his stable and turn in for the night. We'll be there shortly." Jaken yawned. "Yes milord." As Jaken took Ah Un and walked away, Sesshomaru turned towards Kilana and took her hands in his. "Lady Kilana, I have enjoyed this time together and the very fact that you can put up with my younger brother is good enough reason that I should be doing this, but also because of the bond you seem to have with Rin." Kilana smiled. "She is a sweet girl Sesshomaru. I'd like to have a daughter like her." Sesshomaru nodded. "Perhaps we can." "We?" "Yes. Would you allow me to take your hand in marriage Lady Kilana?" Kilana was bewildered. "Of course Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. _I knew she was the one._

**Well, there you have chapter one. Easily the longest chapter I've ever written by far. I hope you guys enjoy this and please review. I hope to have chapter 2 up shortly. Enjoy!**


	2. The Ceremony

**My brain has been wrung dry after chapter one lol but I'll try to update as regularly as possible. Please review. **

**Masamune Uchiha- I'm glad you loved it. Working on it!**

**Chapter 2-Ceremony**

Sesshomru groaned as his mother approached with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru had given her free reign over the wedding preparations, and he was regretting it. "Ah Sesshomaru, we need to talk." _For the 100__th__ time today. _"We need to decide on a certain guest and his group." Sesshomaru new his mother was referring to Inuyasha and his group. "They're invited." Inukimi looked shocked. "Are you sure Sesshomaru? The other clans may not like it." Sesshomaru raised his brow. "Since when have you cared about what the other clans thought? It's final mother, they're invited." Inukimi nodded and walked away with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru shook his head. He knew she would've invited them anyway. Sesshomaru turned to walk to his chambers. He had much to prepare for considering the wedding was in a few days. As he neared his chamber he saw Jaken running towards him and he suppressed a sigh. _So much for preparation._ "Lord Sesshomaru, that half demon brother of yours is here with his human friends! What shall I do?" Sesshomaru had a strong urge to bash the little imp with his stupid questions. "Let them in Jaken." They were early but he had rooms for them set aside in case they did come early. _Kagome must have dragged him up here early. No doubt Inuyasha will be a little grumpy._ He went into his room and watched out the window as Inuyasha and his family along with their extended family, made their way inside. Jaken had a few lumps on his head from where Inuyasha had bashed him. Sesshomaru smiled humorously, and then left to meet them. As the great demon walked up to them he saw Inuyasha looking around, awe written all over his face. "I forgot that this is your first time here little brother, welcome." Inuyasha shrugged. "It's nice." Kagome spoke up. "Nice? Inuyasha it's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!" Sesshomaru had expected her reaction. Suddenly, glass shattered a Miroku and Sango's children accidentally knocked over a very expensive vase. He saw them look nervously at Sesshomaru as they called their children back. "Think nothing of it, my mother collected too many things while my father was still alive." They nodded, relief written all over their faces. "Where's Rin?" "She went to show Kohaku the gardens." Sesshomaru nodded. He turned to head that way when he spotted Jaken. "Jaken, clean up and dispose of the remains of that vase." "Yes milord."

Sesshomaru went to the gardens and saw Rin showing the flowers to Kohaku, they were holding hands. Sesshomaru smiled. He had hoped Rin would choose Kohaku. He was honorable and would protect her. He walked up behind them and saw Kohaku glance his way and quickly turned to greet him. "Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed. Rin turned and smiled. Sesshomaru had never required her to bow; she was like a daughter to him. "I was showing Kohaku the pretty flowers my Lord." Rin and Kohaku were both around the same age with Kohaku being only 3 years older than her. She was 14 years old and he would have to marry her off when she was 16. "Kohaku, may I speak with you for a moment." It was a statement that Sesshomaru expected Kohaku to follow him out of Rin's hearing range. When they were far enough away, Sesshomaru turned and looked at the boy. "Do you have interest in Rin?" He knew the answer already. "I do Lord Sesshomaru. I have for some time now." Sesshomaru nodded. He had suspected as such. "In two years' time she will be of marrying age. Once I gauge your level of interest to be satisfactory, I will give you my blessing. But listen closely Kohaku, if I come to find out that you have broken her heart or hurt her in any way, I will kill you. I don't believe I have to worry about that but just so you know." Kohaku nodded. I understand Lord Sesshomaru." "Very well then, return to her and I'll see the two of you at dinner." Sesshomaru nodded at Rin and went back inside the castle.

Several days went by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the day of the ceremony. Sesshomaru put on his normal kimono and armor. It was traditional for the male to wear their armor, as if preparing for battle. The female would wear their best kimono. They wore no armor because the female did not go to battle. It would be a day of celebration. Sesshomaru saw the crowd waiting on the ceremony to begin. These ceremonies weren't very long but the after party would go on for hours. Sesshomaru was glad that he and Kilana wouldn't have to stay for that part. He saw the signal and the ceremony began.

(I'm not very good at this sort of writing so I'll skip past it and let you use your imagination.)

Sesshomaru and Kilana walked around the gardens hand in hand. The moon was full and Sesshomaru felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. The ceremony had gone very well with no hold ups or setbacks. That is, if you don't count Inuyasha hitting a clan leader with a table a setback. To be fair, the demon had called Kagome a human whore. As they walked Sesshomaru had a feeling in his gut he had never felt for any woman: he was horny. He had never found a woman worthy enough to mate with but now that he found one, his urges were almost unbearable. Suddenly Kilana stopped and turned to face him. She put her hand on his chest. "I don't know about you my Lord, but I'm ready to consummate this union. The look in her eye told Sesshomaru she had the same urges that he was having. He smiled and nodded. "Let's go to our chambers." Sesshomaru and his new wife walked hand in hand to their room. The castle was empty except for servents and Jaken had gone to bed as soon as the guests left.

**(WARNING! LEMONS AHEAD! Skip now if you are offended!)**

They walked into the bedroom and shut the door making sure it was locked. They turned to each other and began kissing, lightly at first, and then the kisses became rougher, more passionate. Their tongues wrestled for control. Kilana backed off and smiled with a blush clear on her face. "I think we need to get rid of these." Sesshomaru nodded as she removed his swords and armor and place them to the sides. She removed his kimono piece by piece until he stood naked before her. The blush on her face deepened as he stroked her face. He then removed her kimono until they were both naked. She moved her fingers along his body feeling his abs and then her hand rested on his hardened member. She began stroking it which elicited a moan from Sesshomaru. He moved his hand to her breasts and began touching her hardening nipples, stopping to pinch and squeeze them. Her back arched at the feeling. Her moans got louder. She then got down on her knees and took his 9 inch member into her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down using her tongue. Sesshomaru moaned as the sensations ran up and down his spine. This went on for a few minutes until Sesshomaru felt that feeling where he knew he was about to lose it. He stopped her and brought her up and kissed her. He then laid her down on the bed and kissed her down her body from her breast, down to her naval, until her dipped his head down to her sex. He inhaled her scent as he licked her sex. Kilana moaned loudly. Sesshomaru then kissed her sex deeply. His tongue went as far into her as it would go. This brought a loud moan from his mate as he thrust his tongue in and out again and again. Kilana was thrashing wildly on the bed as she came hard, her juices flowing over his tongue. He pulled back with a smile on his face while kilana lay there in the aftermath of her orgasm. He kissed her again as he moved his member to her entrance. They held each other's gaze as Sesshomaru slid his member slowly into her, coming to a stop at her virgin wall. "Hold my gaze." He thrust through her wall but Kilana barely felt it in her afterglow. He held still while she got used to the intruding member. The fact that she had been a virgin before this moment pleased him. When she nodded her head that she was ready, he began to move out until only his head was in and then thrust back in, bottoming out, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Kilana. He began pounding in and out of her, increasing his speed while she moaned in pleasure. She felt another orgasm building from her gut traveling from her head to her toes as Sesshomaru continuously rubbing over her G-spot. Sesshomaru began going faster and faster as he felt his own orgasm building. Kilana's hips were bucking wildly as her orgasm got closer. Her moans got loader as did Sesshomaru's grunts. Then Kilana's eyes went wide as she exploded in the biggest orgasm of her life bring forth a scream of pleasure from her as Sesshomaru grunted one more time as his seed exploded out of his member and into his mate. When all of his seed had gone out of him, Sesshomaru slowly pulled out of Kilana as he moved to lay beside her as she lay, still twitching from her orgasm.

When Kilana had recovered she smiled. "That was better than anything I've ever been able to do." Sesshomaru smiled as Kilana bent down to clean his member. Kilana came back to lie facing her husband. "I hope you are not tired my Lord." Sesshomaru smiled as he toyed with her breasts, his member hardening again. "I'm ready when you are." Kilana smiled as she pushed Sesshomaru on his back and mounted him, sliding herself over him, moaning loudly. She grinded on him, riding him. Sesshomaru grunted as she rode him. She felt that feeling again building. She continued to grind as her third orgasm of the night ripped through her. Sesshomaru took over as he pounded up into her, his sac bouncing against her rear as his own orgasm closed in. He froze as his seed filled Kilana. She again climbed off of him to clean him.

This continued all night, neither stopping to rest until the sun began to rise and they lay under the sheets holding each other until they both drifted off to sleep.

**END OF LEMONS!**

_6 months later….._

"Why do we have to?" Inuyasha was grumpy. Not only did his pregnant wife drag him out of bed, she was dragging him to see his brother. He didn't hate his brother but he was tired after another night of catering to Kagome and her cravings. What made it worse was that half the things she craved he had to go through the bone-eater's well to get to! He had heard that Sesshomaru had gotten his new wife pregnant but Kagome wanted to see it while Inuyasha was happy just taking the word for it. He knew it would be rude to reject Kilana's invite to the castle but that didn't make him any happier to be doing it.

They got to castle where an obviously pregnant Kilana was waiting with Sesshomaru at her side. Kagome squealed as she tried to run but Inuyasha stopped her. "Hey now you gotta be careful!" Kagome scowled at her husband but walked to where Kilana stood. "I got your letter, how far along are you?" "I'm six months along Kagome, you?" "I'm five months along." Kagome smiled. "We'll be giving birth right around the same time then!" Kilana nodded and smiled. As they chit chatted the way women do, Sesshomaru nodded towards his brother as they walked off a ways. "So you're not gay after all." Inuyasha grinned; he never got tired of teasing his older brother. "I was getting worried ya know." Sesshomaru chuckled at this. "Well considering how much time you spend with the lecherous monk, I wonder if you're not a closet gay." Inuyasha laughed at the thought. Sesshomaru got serious. "In three months' time, my successor will be born." "Do you know for sure it's a boy?" Sesshomaru nodded. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. When he is born, I want Kagome and Rin, along with my mother, to help with the birth." Inuyasha nodded. "They'll be excited." "I'll also need your help little brother." Inuyasha was shocked at this. "My help?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Every enemy our family has will try to interfere with the birth, and as my brother, I want you by my side to fight them off." Inuyasha looked at his older brother thoughtfully. "Will the panther demons be there?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Most likely yes." Inuyasha grinned. "Then count me in!"

**Well chapter two is up! I hope you guys like it and please review!**


	3. The Birth and the Trouble begins

**Well here I am working on Chapter 3. I will do my best to update as regularly as possible but I make no promises because I don't believe in making promises I can't keep. I think this chapter is when I'll introduce Naruto and the gang.**

**JamesFames-I'm glad you like it little brother. Lol no joke folks. Meet my brother.**

**I do not own Inuyasha/Naruto.**

**Chapter 3-The Birth**

The moon was full and yet the night was full. A wail ripped through the night as Kagome, who looked as if she was about to pop herself, along with Rin, try to soothe Kilana who was having serious labor pains. Kagome got her supplies ready. In the last two years, Kagome had delivered many babies in the village where she resided, but she had never delivered a demon baby. With that being said she was very much looking forward to it.  
"Lady Kagome, how long do you think until the baby comes?" Kagome wrinkled her brow in thought. "The baby should be ready to come out in a few minutes." Kilana panted. "I don't care I'm just ready to get this over with."

Outside the castle, the brothers stood. Their swords were drawn as they waited for the coming horde of demons. Sesshomaru's face was his normal cold mask with a bit of joy in his eyes. The joy wasn't from the thought of the coming battle; it was the thought of his son being born that brought joy to him. Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face as the demons got closer. "Come on you bastards!" Leading the charge were the last of the panther demons. They had grim determination set on their faces. "We cannot allow another dog demon to come into this world!" Their leader encouraged them forward. Rage entered Sesshomaru's eyes at the demon's words. He gripped Bakusaiga even tighter at the thought of these cretins harming his family. His eyes set in stone as he stepped forward to administer the first blow. "BAKUSAIGA!" A wave of green light hit the demon horde as several dodged but several more were disintegrated. Half of the panther demons were destroyed as well. "Nice but now it's my turn!" Inuyasha stepped forward to swing his great sword. "WIND SCAR!" A wave of yellow light washed over another part of the horde as more of the demons were destroyed. "Hey you need to get up to the birthing room to wait on your kid; I'll take care of these guys. WIND SCAR!" Sesshomaru raised his brow at his brother, and then swung his sword. "BAKUSAIGA!" Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's scowl. "Go you bastard!" Sesshomaru nodded as he turned and ran back to the castle.

Inuyasha grunted as he obliterated another section of the demon horde.

Kilana was in pain, the worst pain she had ever felt. During her pregnancy, she had been pampered by Sesshomaru. He had been careful and sweet with her but this was nearly unbearable. The pushing was terrible. It felt like she was terribly constipated and it hurt so much. "Come on Kilana, push! I can almost see the head!" Kilana grunted as she pushed harder. Rin squealed. "The head just popped out!" Kilana paused to take a breather and then pushed again.

Sesshomaru stood outside the room pacing impatiently as he waited for the baby to come. He was anxious to see his child when a piercing scream came from within the room. He had to keep down the urge to race into the room.

In the room, Kilana screamed as she pushed the shoulders out of her. "He's almost out Kilana just a little more!"

Outside, Inuyasha was finishing off the last of the weaker demons, which left the panther demons against Inuyasha. "You're outnumbered mutt!" Inuyasha just grinned at them. "Yea? Well you're outpowered!" "We'll see mutt!" The panthers rushed him but Inuyasha had a plan. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" The diamonds flew from the sword, skewering two of the demons. "MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!" The void portal absorbed two more of the demons. With only the leader panther demon left, she unleashed all of her power in a last ditch effort to beat Inuyasha, but Inuyasha saw it coming. "BACKLASH WAVE!" The panther's attack was absorbed as it rushed towards her. She closed her eyes and allowed the wave to obliterate her. When the smoke cleared, no demon was left. "Well, that's that." Inuyasha gave a satisfied nod and leapt back to the castle.

Finally, after grueling hours of labor, the baby came out. It began to cry as Rin carefully handed the baby over to his mother.

Hearing his son's cry, Sesshomaru entered to room to see his wife smiling at him. He walked over to the bed to see his son. The boy looked at him with curious eyes. Sesshomaru reached down to hold his son, and the baby smiled as he griped his father's finger. Sesshomaru smiled at this, his son had a strong grip. "Well love, what shall we call him?" Sesshomaru pondered over the question. They had not really thought over baby names but one name did come to him. "Rhuka is what his name shall be." Kilana smiled at that as their son Rhuka giggled. Sesshomaru felt happy as he watched his newborn son. He could feel the power within him and he smiled as Inuyasha walked into the room. "Hey guys what'd I miss?"

_18 years later….._

Two figures flew through the forest with incredible speed towards a burning village. Screams ripped through the air as the two figures landed in the center of the village. The first thing they saw was a woman lying on the ground nursing what looked to be a twisted ankle while being stalked by what looked to be a demon except that you could see through it. The older of the two figures raised an eyebrow. "Rhuka, it seems your Tensaiga will be more useful than my Bakusaiga." The one known as Rhuka nodded as he drew what looked to be a dull blade as he rushed towards the apparition. With a resounding roar, the creature disappeared as Rhuka slashed through it. He looked down at the injured woman. "Father, what of the woman?" Sesshomaru looked at his son. "Just leave her be. One of her companions will care for her; right now we need to rid this village of these apparitions." Rhuka nodded at his father as the two walked through the village, destroying more of the see through demons. Finally out of irritation, Rhuka stuck the sword into the ground and channeled energy into it. "DRAGON STRIKE!" The sword glowed blue as lightening raced through the ground, harming only those that were not of this world. When the lightening disappeared the duo could sense no more of the apparitions. Rhuka sighed as he placed the sword of Heaven back within its sheathe. He looked at his father. "That's the third village this week that's been plagued with these apparitions. What in the hell is going on here?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "I have no idea what could be causing this. We could have perhaps questioned one of them if you had not destroyed them all." Rhuka was powerful for his age but he still had much to learn. "We'll do that next time then father which, if the pattern keeps up, should be the day after tomorrow." Sesshomaru nodded knowing his son was right as well as thinking how good of an idea it was to give the Tensaiga to Rhuka a couple of years ago.

_Flashback…._

_Sesshomaru was sitting in his office deep in thought. He had just received word that a demon form Hell had broken through to the realm of the living and was causing havoc in his lands. He knew he had to go but wasn't sure of the circumstances. The demon had actually broken through in the Southern lands but had somehow ended up in the Western lands. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in." Kilana walked in. "What's wrong dear?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "I don't trust the other Lords not to have set a trap." Kilana looked at her husband. "Why not take Rhuka with you?" Sesshomaru snapped his head up. "Of course!" Ever since they had found out that Rhuka had strong telepathic powers, including the ability to read minds, knowledge that only those in the family including Inuyasha's side, knew of, Sesshomaru had made a point to include his son in any meeting to see who was loyal and who was not, especially meetings that included the other three Lords. If he could get Rhuka close enough to the intruder, then he could listen into the monster's head, then he could see who was behind it. Sesshomaru nodded towards his mate. "Rhuka and I will leave immediately." As the two flew towards where the demon was they felt something shocking. "Father, there's more than one demon I believe." Sesshomaru grunted as he felt the separate demonic auras begin to show up. The father-son duo landed not far away from where the auras were located. Rhuka stretched out his telepathic powers to see if he could detect the thoughts of their enemies. Rhuka sat still for several minutes until he shook his head. "Their thoughts are all one big mess. I can't pick out any coherent thoughts from them. The only thing they seem to be thinking about is blood." His eyes went wide all of a sudden. "They also seem to have you on their minds father. They are here specifically for you." Sesshomaru had suspected this to be the case. He gripped the Tensaiga as he nodded his head and began walking with Rhuka in tow, towards their foes. When they arrived the field was a mess of blood and limbs. Sesshomaru was by no means weak stomached but even this made his stomach churn. The demons, noticing their prey arriving, roared as they turned to face the demon Lord and his son. The demons were large, hairy, and monstrous with sharp claws and teeth. Saliva was dripping from their fangs and blood hung from their talon like fingers. They shook their horn heads as they prepared to rush. Shesshomaru drew his Bakusaiga and swung it, releasing the swords devastating attack that washed over the demons. But when the smoke cleared the demons still stood, unscathed. It was then that he noticed that the demons were see through. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized that the demons were only semi-physical. They could touch but they could not be touched. He sheathed the Bakusaiga and drew the Tensaiga, but before he could attack, the largest of the creatures rushed the demon Lord, surprising Sesshomaru and knocking the Tensaiga from his hands. This was their plan, disarm and go in for the kill, but they didn't see Rhuka rush and grab Tensaiga from the ground until he had used it to dispatch three of the eight monsters. They roared and rushed their new foe. Before the demons reached him, the Tensaiga pulsed in Rhuka's hands, who understood what to do. He swung the sword towards the creatures. "DRAGON STRIKE!" The lightening washed over and obliterated the demons. Sesshomaru watched the display with curious eyes. The Tensaiga had reacted for Rhuka when it normally only reacted for Sesshomaru. The demon Lord knew what it meant and a wave of pride washed over him as Rhuka walked up to his father to give him the sword. Sesshomaru took the sword and examined it. He then returned it to its sheathe but then drew the sword sheathe and all out from his robes and held it out to his son. "Take it Rhuka, it responded to you and you used it in a way I never have. It's yours now." Rhuka was stunned but took the sword from his father and placed it within his belt. _

_End Flashback….. _

Sesshomaru and Rhuka flew back in silence as the two contemplated the situation. There was only one way that Sesshomaru could think of that the Hell demons were getting through. _But who is using the Sounga? _Sesshomaru didn't think there was a demon powerful enough to wield it. Sesshomaru looked back to see Rhuka looking at him. Sesshomaru had forgotten that Rhuka could hear thoughts. "The Sounga is a sword that was wielded by your grandfather. After his death it was sealed in the bone-eater's well but Inuyasha found the sword and was possessed by it. After Kagome freed him of its power, we went after it to find that it had possessed a dead man named Takemaru, the man who had fought your grandfather in his last battle. The sword was separated from him after Inuyasha blasted him. Then it took a life of its own and it took combining both the Tensaiga's and the Tetsusaiga's powers to seal it in Hell. The sword itself was possessed by a demon but since we destroyed it, it's possible that a powerful demon Lord from Hell could have gained control of it and is using it to release demons into this realm." Rhuka looked at his father thoughtfully. "Do you think that the attack a couple of years ago could have been the beginning of this?" Sesshomaru nodded. "My thoughts exactly, but who is behind it?" Rhuka thought for a moment. "The other Lords seemed to be hiding something deep in their minds, in a part that seemed foggy. It's possible that they somehow found out about my ability and found some way to hide their thoughts from me. If that's the case, then they could be behind it but there's no way they are the sole cause. We're dealing with a powerful demon from Hell, one powerful enough to wield the Sounga. But who is that powerful?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "The only demon I can think of is King Enma but why would he do that? What would be the point?" Rhuka shook his head. "If he is behind this, I have a feeling that we'll get to ask him soon."

_Across the lands, to the village of Konoha…_

Peaceful is the word to describe the scene before the demons. They grinned widely, they had been ordered to disrupt this peaceful scene. Silently, they leapt to the middle of the village, landing gracefully as they prepared their assault within the cover of the darkness that covered the land for several hours in a day. The dwellers of this land called it night. The demons had lizard skin with snouts and razor sharp teeth. They had sharp talons and crude and grotesque claws on each hand. They stretched their long bodies as their tails banged the ground as they prepared to attack. A villager came out of their house after hearing a loud noise. He thought it was those damned kids pulling pranks. But before he could yell at the offending children, but his eyes widened to platter size as he saw the most horrifying sight he had ever seen in his nearly 65 years of life, something more horrifying than the Kyuubi, but before he could run a demon caught up to him and stood in front of him. The man screamed as loud as he possibly could before he was skewered by claws. Witnessing the incident, a woman ran to alert the rest of the village and before the demons could get too far into the attack, the demons were surrounded by ninja still partly asleep. The demons grinned, the fun had begun.


	4. The Meeting

**My last chapter kind of took it out of me lol so I may or may not post regularly depending on how my brain is functioning at the time. But I'm not stopping until I'm done so I will keep working on this story because I've still got a few chapters left to write. So just bear with me and I'll get it done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha/Naruto.**

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

Sakura had been sleeping very well that night. She always slept well when she didn't dream. Then a horrible scream ripped through the air and woke her up, she had never been a heavy sleeper. She saw other shinobi leaping out of their beds and grabbing any gear they could to go investigate the scream. Then, the village alarm sounded, signaling for all ninja of the Leaf to scramble towards the scream. Sakura sighed, she would have to go make sure Naruto was up, he was a heavy sleeper even though the nine-tailed fox demon inside of him was known to wake him up, Kurama also liked to make him late as a joke on his human host. Sakura wished she could have her own conversation with the demon for the multiple times he's made Naruto late. Naruto had made friends with the fox a while back but that didn't mean the fox was above annoying his host every now and then.

Sakura quickly put on her normal clothing and was about to head to Naruto's apartment, when Naruto leapt up onto her balcony. "Hey Sakura-chan! Just making sure you were awake." Sakura shook her head at her teammate. "I was just about to do the same for you." Naruto laughed. "The fox woke me up. He said he sensed a squad of demons in the village so here I am!" Sakura's eyes widened. "Demons in Konoha?" Naruto grew serious. "Yeah, not sure how many though. We better get going, don't want to miss all the fun." Sakura nodded as the two set off towards the battle. When arrived they saw many shinobi dead or injured. Sakura rushed to heal whom she could while looking back at her teammate. "Be careful Naruto!" Naruto flashed her a grin before rushing towards the demons.

The demons turned away from their opponents when they sensed their target rushing towards them. They looked to see a blond haired ninja rushing at them shrouded in some sort of demonic cloak. They grinned as their target prepared his attack, and they rushed him. Naruto was shocked at their boldness but he dodged their attack, twisting to the side as he embedded a kunai into one of the attacker's skulls. The demon screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, which seemed to absorb the demon into it. Naruto tore his eyes away as the remaining three demons rushed him, only for one to have its skull crushed in by Sakura. The now dead demon, like its friend, was simply absorbed into the ground. The remaining two demons stood shocked as a new opponent entered the fray, a pink haired girl who seemed to be their target's ally. In their hesitation, they were caught by Shikamaru's shadow manipulation jutsu. The demons struggled as they were crushed by Choji's ball form. "Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Naruto grinned as his fox cloak dissipated. "Bout time you guys got here!" Sakura looked at her grinning teammate. _Why is everybody after you Naruto-kun?_

Sometime later, after the bodies were cleaned up and getting ready for burial, what was left of team 7 along with Sai and Kakashi were standing in Tsunade's office. The hokage had a frown on her face as she looked at the ninja before her. She had known that demons were breaking from Hell into their realm, but didn't think that they'd come here. They needed help and there was only one person she could trust to ask. _A demon is needed to kill demons._ "I want you four to go to the Island country of Japan and seek out a demon Lord named Sesshomaru. He and his family are the only ones that can help us now." Everyone was shocked. _A demon Lord?_ Inside of Naruto, a demon fox stirred and spoke with his host. **Sesshomaru is a powerful dog demon. He rules the western lands of the world. This village happens to be on the edge of his lands.** Naruto nodded as he shared with everyone what the fox had just told him. Kakashi was curious. "Kurama knows this guy?" Naruto nodded. "He says he's pretty powerful." **Pretty powerful is a severe understatement kit. Sesshomaru is in a league of his own in power. He's even stronger than the ten tailed biju that the masked Uchiha contains.** Naruto's eyes went wide and his face paled. "He says that this demon lord is even stronger than ten tails." Everyone in the room went quiet until Tsunade spoke up. "I've fought alongside with him in the past. He's more powerful than anyone I've ever faced and he's highly skilled in battle. I wouldn't want to cross him that's for sure." Everyone in the room nodded. "Is he trustworthy Lady-Hokage?" Tsunade nodded. "As long as you don't betray him he'll stay loyal to you. Now I want you to leave immediately. Skip the burials and leave now. Pack what you need and go." Team 7 nodded as they hurried to gather what they needed to head toward the west. An hour later, they hurried to the coast to sail towards Japan.

_Back at Sesshomaru's castle…_

Jaken ran down the hall towards Sesshomaru's office at a speed no one had known he had. He stopped at Sesshomaru's door, took a second to catch his breath, and knocked. "Come in Jaken." Jaken entered to see his Lord in conversation with Rin and Kohaku, no doubt about the recent demon activity. Several years ago Rin had wed with Kohaku. Before that, she had trained with Sango, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru in fighting techniques. She trained in all weapon types including bow and training with Kagome. Kagome even helped her with her spiritual powers that she had developed. It had been a shorter process than what Sesshomaru had expected. Rin wanted to keep up with Kohaku and became his equal. They served Sesshomaru in hunting down rogue demons. He was just concluding a meeting with the duo about the recent demon attack on a nearby human village. The demons had come from Hell but they had become more real. They could now be killed with conventional weapons. It told Sesshomaru that if it was in fact the Sounga causing this, it meant that whoever was wielding the sword, had gained more control of the swords powers. Sesshomaru finally concluded his meeting with the two demon slayers and looked at Jaken as they left the room. "What is it Jaken?" Jaken was wide-eyed. "My Lord, I have just received word that the ninja village Konoha has just been attacked by a group of Hell demons!" Sesshomaru sighed. "Were there any casualties?" Jaken thought. "There were a few deaths but nothing major. Lady Tsunade survived as did their Jinchuriki is also still alive." Sesshomaru nodded. He was glad his old friend had survived. Jaken continued. "I've also received word that she is sending a team here to request for aid. It seems as if whatever is behind this is moving towards Konoha." Sesshomaru sighed. This was the disadvantage of having one of his strongest human villages being situated on the edge of his territory. It would take a week at the most to reach the area. "Send Rhuka to me immediately." Jaken nodded as he hurried out of the room. Sesshomaru hoped that he could get help to Konoha in time before whoever was behind this moved in for the kill.

Rhuka was outside sitting on a grassy hill, resting as he sensed a frantic Jaken running towards him. He had a couple of minutes at the most of peace before it would be shattered by Jaken's annoying voice. Beside him, his younger sister Kira chuckled. "Dreading the little imp are you big brother?" Rhuka grunted in disdain. Exactly a minute and a half later, the dreaded voice reached him. "Lord Rhuka, your father needs to see you!" Rhuka groaned as his ears were assaulted by the most annoying creature ever created. He rose and walked briskly towards his father's study in order to get away from Jaken. He reached his father's study and walked in, shutting the door on Jaken. "You wanted to see me father?" Sesshomaru grunted and explained the situation with Konoha. "I'll need you to go meet their team at the docks and escort them here." Rhuka nodded, grateful for the opportunity to get away. "I'll leave immediately father." Sesshomaru nodded as he dismissed his son to make preparations to leave immediately. Minutes later, Rhuka rushed towards the docks to meet the ninja team.

_On the Asian coast….._

"HURRY UP NARUTO! The boat is about to leave!" Naruto rushed out of the ramen shop with as many bowls of ramen as he could carry. "I'm coming Sakura-chan!" Naruto rushed to the boat, barely making it before the boat's ramp rose up. Naruto nearly dropped his load of ramen but was able to hold on long enough to get a table set up. He set the bowls down and began to eat and within minutes, the ramen was gone and the bowls were disposed of. "Ahhh. All full." Sakura got a tick in her head. "Are you sure baka?!" Naruto got a little nervous at her tone. "Uh yea I think." Suddenly he felt her fist make impact with his skull. It wasn't strong enough to knock him through the boat but it left a nice lump on Naruto's hard head. Kakashi chuckled at the scene and Sai cracked a smile at his teammates. Several hours later, Japan's coast came into view and as they got closer, they noticed a white hair figure on the docks waiting for them. He wore black pants with black shoes to match. He also wore an undershirt like what Naruto wore and a black chest plate with matching shoulder plates. He wore a sword at his hip. He had facial markings with a crescent moon on his forhead. He was clearly a demon. As the boat reached the dock where the demon waited, Naruto went into his mindscape. _Hey Kurama, is that him? _**No kit. He wears more traditional clothing.**_ Well who is he then? _**I don't know kit. He looks a lot like him so he must be his son.** Naruto came out of his mindscape as they got off the boat. Naruto frowned. "Who are you?" Rhuka raised an eyebrow at the ninja's bluntness. "I am Rhuka, the son of Lord Sesshomaru. I'll be escorting you to my father." The team nodded as they followed the young demon from the docks to the forest that would lead to the castle. Once they got to the forest edge, Rhuka turned to look at the ninja. "We're going to move fast. Try to keep up." Naruto grinned. "We'll do more than keep up!" Rhuka shrugged and leapt into the forest, with team seven right behind him. Sakura bopped Naruto on the head. "Try being a little more respectful baka." Naruto grew serious and nodded. He didn't want to get on this guy's bad side. The group traveled in silence for several hours. They were going at an easy pace and traveled late into the night until Rhuka signaled for them to stop. "We'll rest here for the night." They were still a couple of days away from the castle. Rhuka decided that they would have to speed up the next day.

The next day the group set off at a faster rate, much quicker than the day before. By the end of the day, they had reached the castle. When they reached the gates, the ninja were a little winded. Rhuka lead the group past the guards and up to his father's study. Before he knocked on the door he looked back at Naruto. "Please, for your sake, show a little more respect towards my father than you have me. He's not nearly as forgiving as me." With that, he knocked on the door. "Enter." Rhuka opened the door for team seven to enter. He shut the door and stood by while his father studied the humans before him. "I imagine you're wondering how we knew you were coming?" Kakashi nodded. "I'm guessing that since we're in your territory that you have demons watching the area that tell you these things. Sesshomaru nodded. "I also know why you're here. I'm going to send my son Rhuka back to your village with you. I cannot go and abandon my wife and daughter. Rhuka is more than capable of handling the situation." Rhuka found himself smiling at the praise. The ninja were somewhat disappointed but if the demon Lord of the west said Rhuka was capable then there was nothing they could do. "You will rest here for the night and leave out in the morning." Team seven nodded as they were dismissed, leaving father and son alone. "Are you sure about this father?" Sesshomaru nodded. "I trust you with this. You are powerful for your age, stronger than I was at your age. You can do this." Rhuka nodded. "Thank you father." He turned to leave as he was dismissed. There was a smile on Rhuka's face as he walked to his room to prepare for his stay in Konoha.

**That came out faster than I expected lol. I hope you guys like it, read it, and for the love of God, please review it! Lol. **


	5. The Return

**Well I'm going to try and get this chapter out as quickly as possible but we'll see how it goes. I've been battling a bad case of writer's block. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha/Naruto.**

**Chapter 5: The Return**

Rhuka raced towards the docks, trailed by the Konoha ninja team 7. Of course trailing might be a bit generous. The ninja were struggling hilariously to keep up with the demon, who wasn't even breaking a sweat. "This is ridiculous!" Naruto shouted. "I told you not to challenge him to another race baka!" Sakura whacked Naruto on the head, nearly flooring him. "Less arguing, more running." Kakashi was panting. Sai seemed to be the only one not complaining but sweat was visible on his brow as he, along with the others, struggled to keep up. Rhuka looked back over his shoulder and smiled. "Where are the Leaf's finest ninja at? I thought you would be able to keep up." Rhuka said this in as mocking a tone as he could muster. Naruto lost it. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" All of a sudden, a demon fox cloak covered Naruto and he took off like a shot at Rhuka, whose eyes widened at Naruto's sudden burst of speed but then he broke out into a grin. "Now that's the Naruto I've heard so much about." Rhuka turned and took off at full speed, slowly pulling away from Naruto who was realizing that Rhuka was much faster than him. Naruto gaped at the dog demon as he stopped and waited for the ninja to catch up. "Are you three coming or what?" Sakura got a tick in her head as she caught up to Naruto. She whacked him on the head. "I told you not to be stupid baka!" Rhuka chuckled. _They argue like an old married couple. _They turned and set off again.

At the pace they went, they reached the docks by the end of the day. Rhuka looked back at the humans who were breathing rather heavy. They got onto the boat and set off for Asia. Rhuka sat leaned against the side if the boat as he watched his human companions discuss what had happened in their village. "They looked like lizards except for the fur on their backs." Naruto remembered how ugly they had been. "The last time I fought them, physical attacks went right through them." Rhuka was interested in how the demons had become more physical. "Then how did you beat them?" Rhuka chuckled and drew the Tensaiga. "I beat them with this. It has the ability to destroy things not of this world." Rhuka returned the sword to its sheathe. The boat sailed as the allies talked about their enemies, comparing notes. Hours later, it was dark and the four humans were asleep on the dock while Rhuka kept watch. _Interesting situation we find ourselves in, I wonder how it'll end. _Rhuka suddenly sat up as he felt a large demonic energy appear and rush towards them. _Shit. _He nudged the humans awake. "Get ready for a fight." Naruto yawned. "Can't they wait until morning?" Rhuka smiled as a huge shadow appeared under the boat. Suddenly, a tentacle shot out of the water and wrapped itself around the boats mast and a huge creature surfaced as more tentacles appeared. Rhuka was intrigued. "A kraken?" The creature roared as it slung tentacles at them. Rhuka shrugged as he formed his poison whip and sliced the oncoming tentacles in half. "Well what do you know it's real." The creature roared its outrage as it slung more tentacles at the group. Suddenly Naruto, who was in his nine-tails form, raced past Rhuka and towards the creature with his Rasengan ready to strike. He flew towards the creature which opened its mouth ready to swallow. Naruto grinned as he flew inside the creature's mouth. Rhuka raised his eyebrow and looked at Naruto's teammates. Sakura looked as if she was about to cry. She was worried to death. Suddenly, the creature roared and exploded into chunks. Rhuka laughed. "Well that's one way to do it!" Naruto landed on the deck on the boat covered in chunks. He grinned. "I need a bath!"

The rest of the trip went by uneventfully and within two days, the boat landed in the docks and the group disembarked. Naruto stretched as he walked off the boat. "Konoha here we come!" Sakura chuckled as the group set off. They got 15 miles from the shore when Rhuka stopped. "What's wrong? Why'd we stop?" Rhuka shook his head and motioned for them to be silent. He inched forward until he was just outside the clearing. There stood a group of demons that seemed to be waiting for something. His eyes narrowed. "Hell demons." He drew his Tensaiga as the demons sniffed the air, no doubt smelling for them. Before Rhuka could strike, he felt a rush pass by him. He saw Naruto striking the closest demon. Rhuka looked back at Naruto's companions with a raised brow. "Does he not know strategy?" Kakashi shrugged. "Naruto is well known for his brashness and bullheaded fighting nature. Rhuka grunted. He saw Naruto was able to fight them physically so he sheathed the Tensaiga and leapt into the fray. He sliced through two of the demons before Naruto's companions leapt into battle. It didn't take long before they were down to one demon. The demon had fear in its eyes. "Y-you'll pay for this!" Rhuka chuckled. "The demon speaks!" The demon backed up a step. "Why don't you cooperate and maybe we'll spare your pathetic life?" The demon shivered in fear. "W-what do you want to know?" Rhuka grinned. "That's more like it. Who is behind this? I know you demons couldn't get to this realm without help." The demon's eyes went wide. "I-I-I can't tell you that! He'll kill me!" Rhuka frowned. He leapt at the creature, grabbing it by the throat. "If you don't talk, I'll kill you." The demon sputtered. "A-A-Alright! I'll tell you! It was the king of Hell! He is the cause of all this!" Rhuka dropped the demon on the ground and frowned. "The king huh? What is your king's name then?" The demon shook his head. Rhuka frowned and cracked his knuckles. The demon jumped in fear. "His name is Lucifer." Rhuka smiled. "Thank you for that. Now, how did he open the portal to this realm? The gates of Hell are sealed only allowing souls in but not out. So how did the residents get out?" The demon slumped. "Our master got a hold of a powerful sword many years ago. He mastered it a while ago but only to allow a few of us out at a time." Rhuka nodded his head in deep thought.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Rhuka leapt out and ripped through the demon. The demon didn't even have time to scream. Sakura spoke up. "I thought you said you'd spare him!" Rhuka looked back at her. "I said maybe. There were no guarantees that I would." Rhuka turned away. "Now, let's continue. We should be getting close to Konoha." The others nodded as the group leapt off towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**I am very sorry it took me so long! I've been very busy and I will try to update as soon as possible. After today I'll be done with my fall semester and will have about three weeks off so I'll try to update two or three times. In the meantime, I ask you the read my two new stories, Drake's Redemption and The Eagle And The Mockingjay. Drakes Redemption is an Underworld story about Dracula and a girl named Lisa. I also plan to include several other characters such as Blade, Twilight, Harry Potter, even Jeepers Creepers. The Eagle and the Mockingjay is an Assassin's Creed/Hunger Games crossover. Anyway, thanks for your views and please review!**


End file.
